


Thirty Minute Gush : A Moment with Liam

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: College Liam?, F/M, Liam Payne - Freeform, One Shot, endearing, one direction - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small creation written in about 30  mins. Liam Payne goes to the library for an assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Minute Gush : A Moment with Liam

Excuse me?” He quietly said, fearing to break the silence the grand library held minus the hum of the dated computers off to the right. Rearranging the book bag that tired his shoulders, his eyes remained on the white bun that moved in and out of view. Swallowing back his nerves, Liam repeated his words. At once, the person under a worn desk appeared before him.

                “Hi!” She barked out, her glasses sliding off her nose and onto the floor. “Wh—how can I, I mean—do you need?” Liam watched as she stumbled and chopped up her greeting, the apples of her cheeks turning a shade of faint pink. “I’m sorry.” She leaned down to grab her glasses, nervously laughing. “You caught me off guard.”

                “I’m sorry.” Liam could not resist a grin, “I’m looking for a book on the tribe of Con---Con…” Liam began to dig in his pocket for the title he had scribbled down, embarrassed by the seconds that felt like lifetimes.

                Finally, in a quieter voice she said,  “The Tribe of Coturesa?” Liam nodded, recognizing the name his teacher had so gracefully pronounced.  Her face had relax, attentive and erasing the pink that had been kissed on her cheeks.  He  could see her eyes lit up when he nodded, corner of her lips turning slightly upwards. Once again she began disappear and appear, each time placing a book in front of him.

                “A few people came in looking for the same thing. You must be from Mrs. Rha’s history course, right? It’s a great class, I took it last semester. I also chose the Tribe of Coturesa. I think you’ll like it!” She was gathering large and small books, each older than the last. “This one talks about the political formation in the tribe, quite advanced and chapter 5-8 is just the thickest of drama. This one goes over the women’s life, this one kind of talks about some legends but I think the rites of passage has to be my favorite.” With great effort she tossed a large book on top of a hefty pile and sighed, “…but theirs the legend of Va and right when it can’t get much more dramatic…just wait until you go through this baby. I mean, seriously, WOW.”

                Liam’s grin had faded, eyes counting the books and frowning. The girl before him was out of breath, pushing back strands of stark white hair, her worn nametag with a faded name that only had the letters “Ez” readable. Liam watched her brown eyes dull, the expression of excitement losing luster. “There’s also a readable, short website that was just put online if you—“

                “Great, thanks!” Liam interrupted, relieved. Ez walked off to retreat a pen and paper, leaving him to examine the pile she had created within minutes. This was clearly more than needed for book scources. Another student came to the desk, reaching for a stapler across the desk.  Liam recognized him as a classmate and said hello. “Did you finish your report already?”

                The classmate nodded, “Yeah, it was an easy hour. Had the desk girl give me the site and all that crap. Can you believe she wanted me to go through like, 92 books thought? Ain’t nobody got time for that.”

                Liam laughed, “It would have been quite a read.”

                The other guy laughed, “Yeah she’s a freak. All my friends use to go to school with her and she was like the only Choir girl nobody tried to bang. We’d all say she’s probably got off to documentaries or like, newspapers.”

                Liam frowned, stomach churning in disgust.

                “That doesn’t make any sense.” The girl’s voice said quietly, Liam and him turned to her as she looked at them without a flinch in her glare.  The person cleared his throat, mumbling about something before walking away.  Though she remained quiet and still, her cheeks began speckled in red.

                “Sorry you had to hear that.” Liam said and she shrugged, placing the paper on the desk. Liam grabbed it and thought about leaving it at that but he felt guilty. “If it makes you feel better—“

                “It’s alright, Liam.” He was stunned he knew her name; even if it was common to run into strangers who knew him, it was rare they’d didn’t mention his band the few seconds of talking to him. “Good luck on your essay, I’m sure the website will help you out with any other questions.” She whispered, pulling up a chair and beginning to rifle through papers quietly.

                “Thanks.” He muttered, beginning to walk away. It wasn’t his fault, he wasn’t the bad guy here but his stomach churned and made him feel ill. A few steps away from the counter, he turned on his heels and took in a deep breath.

                “If it makes you feel better I think it’s really cool. I think you’re cool and your white hair is cool, and it’s just…you’re cool.” Liam was sure it was his cheeks turning red now. She grinned, not looking up from her papers, emitting the cutest giggle. It made his insides twist and flip in a happier sense. With the positive reaction, Liam turned back around.

                “You’re cool too.” He thought he heard her say.

The words lit him up like a carnival.


End file.
